A Non-Traditional I-Do
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor get married their own way. Rated T due to language


**AN: First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favored my first story. You guys gave me the courage to write this one so thank you. **

**Secondly I know there are some stories out there about their wedding, but this idea popped into me head and after writing it down and changing some things, my new one shot was born.**

**Now if anyone is reading this and are under the age of 18 I really recommend that you don't continue reading this, because of the use of the f-bomb. And for anyone who is over 18 and still don't like the language then don't read it, because there is fowl language on the show.**

**Anyway enough of that and enjoy.**

If asked Brian Kinney would say he has a pretty damn good life. He's the owner of the top Ad Agency in all of Pennsylvania. He's had the same best friend since he was 14. Same group of friends since he could remember. A handsome son, whom he loves and would do anything for. But the biggest part of his life, that makes it better than damn good, is his partner Justin Taylor.

When he first met Justin, Brian thought it was going to be just like all the others…take him home, fuck his brains out, say good bye and never see him again, but man was he ever wrong.

Somehow that blue eyed, blonde hair twat managed to do something that no one else was ever able to do….sneak under the wire and capture his heart.

Yes they did have their problems and there was a few times Brian thought he was going to loose Justin for good, but the persistent kid always came back, which even though he would never admit it Brian was always grateful.

However, when it did come to Justin, there was one thing he was mostly willing to change, and that was his status. Brian still wanted to marry Justin, he just didn't know how to bring it up.

_You see, they were supposed to get married once before, but Brian thought that Justin would be more successful with his art, in New York, so the night of their rehearsal dinner, the couple called off the wedding and the very next day, Justin was gone. At first Brian thought he could finally move on and have his old life back, without worrying about Justin's feelings, but instead the man realized without his young lover, he really didn't have a life worth living. So instead of going out and partying, Brian took his life made it a big success….making sure that when Justin did come home, they would be able to settle down and finally have the life that everyone else was having.

However the only problem with that scenario was this, four months later….Justin came back and the couple wasn't even engaged let alone married.

Deep down Brian knew, his partner wanted to have the traditional wedding, with the whole walking down the aisle and the exchange of the vows and rings then ending the day with a reception, but Brian didn't want that. In his eyes…him and Justin weren't a traditional couple so why go with a traditional ceremony?

Brian wanted something that was them, something that said different, but yet still held meaning to them.

So after talking it over with his friends for long periods of time, Brian Kinney knew what he had to do. The next time they were all at Babylon, Brian was not only going to ask Justin to marry him, but they were going to get married there as well.

_" Why do you look nervous?"

Brian turned his head and looked at his partner.

" What are you talking about?"

" I don't know. You just look really nervous and uncomfortable that's all."

Trying to ignore the looks he was getting from his friends, Brian took a shot of Bean.

" I'm fine…honest."

Not really believing him, Justin shrugged it off.

" Why don't you ask a stud to dance. Maybe that will calm you down?"

Taking another shot of Bean, Brian got up from the stool, grabbed Justin by the hand, and with encouraging smiles from their friends, pulled the younger man onto the dance floor.

" I told you I'm fine. And I don't need to ask a stud to dance, when I have my own stud to dance with."

Smiling and rolling his eyes, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and the two started slowly moving to the music.

" Then what has you so quiet?"

Tilting his head to give his famous smirk, Brian pulled Justin closer to him.

" Just thinking about stuff I guess….that's all."

" About what? What has gotten Brian Kinney so distracted and quiet?"

Knowing this was a good a time as any, Brian took a deep breath and braced himself for a reaction.

" I'm thinking….you should marry me."

_Justin raised his eyes, in both confusion and shock while trying not to get his hopes up….just in case he heard wrong.

" Wait….what?"

" I said….you should marry me."

" Oh I heard what you said…."

Brian gave his famous smirk and wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man.

" Since you heard what I said….do I get a response to that question?"

Justin tried to remove himself from Brian's grasp, but the man just held on tighter.

" I thought we agreed…before I left….that we didn't need rings or a piece of paper to prove that we love each other. And besides can we not have this conversation here in front of all these people."

Looking around at all the dancers, Brian just shrugged his shoulders then grabbed hold of Justin's arms and wrapped them around the back of his neck.

" We only agreed to that because you were going to New York, which you did….and now that you're back to stay…I want to get married…to you."

Brian was now placing small butterfly kisses all along Justin's neck, which was making it very hard to concentrate on their conversation.

" Brian….we tried the whole traditional package and it just didn't work…."

Placing their two foreheads together, Brian made sure he was staring deep into the crystal blue eyes he fell madly in love with.

" Sunshine…. we are the most non-traditional couple in all of gay earth. We don't do walks down the aisle, we don't do registries at the Pottery Barn, we don't have fights about what color to paint the bathroom or bedroom….because that's what Stepford fags do….not us. That's where we went wrong the first time. We cared more about everyone else's happiness instead of our own. So I say this time we go a different route."

_By the look his partner's eyes were giving him, Brian knew he was close to getting an answer, but he knew that he needed to say something else, say the right thing, to finish the deal.

" You changed your whole life to be with me and damn it to hell I am so fucking willing to change my life for you. If you want me to stop tricking I will, if you want to start having a date night just pick a night and we will go anywhere you want to go….or if you just want to have a night where we stay at home and watch TV or lounge or fuck until we can't move we will…..but please Justin please….tell me what I have to fucking do so I don't loose you again! There is going to be a day when you walk out of my life and never come back and god forbid if or when that day does come….I want to know that I fought tooth and nail to keep you in my life."

Seeing the tears slowly fall from the younger man's eyes, Brian, ever so lightly, kissed them away.

" So I'll ask you again…marry me….right here right now….in front of all these people."

Making sure he had enough room, Justin jumped into Brian's arms and wrapped his leg's around the man's waist and started kissing all over his face and neck.

" Yes….yes….I will marry you…. I will marry you Brian fucking Kinney."

_**Look around**_

_**There's no one but you and me**_

_**Right here and now**_

_**The way it was meant to be**_

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**Knowing that together**_

_**Everything that's in our way**_

_**We're better than alright.**_

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock beside you**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to lose.**_

_**Chasing after goldmines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**Ill be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you**_

_ To busy with Brian, Just didn't noticed their friends gathering around them, until Brian opened his mouth.

" Theodore….if you would do us the honor of starting the ceremony….my fiancé and I will greatly appreciate it."

Afraid Justin was going to get whiplash from turning his head back and forth, between him and Ted, Brian grabbed hold of his head and held gently in place.

" When I said right here, right now….I meant every word. We are getting married tonight….surrounded by our friends, minus the munchers because they'll do or say something to ruin it."

Smiling his sunshine smile, Justin blinked back tears while Ted got the signal to begin.

" Dearly beloved….we are gathered here, in this fine establishment, to finally get Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor hitched. Since these two are a non-conventionalist couple they are going to get a non-conventionalist ceremony. So Brian….do you take this fine looking young man as your husband? To dance with only him at Babylon? To fuck only him in your bed and backrooms? To kiss only him? To only go home to or with him, which ever comes first. And last but not least….do you promise to show all of Liberty Avenue your days as a trickster are over and you turned into a " sticking with one man" kind of couple?"

Making sure he was looking deep into Justin's eyes, Brian smiled and replied.

" You bet you damn ass I do."

Laughing as his friend's response, Ted then turned to Justin.

" Justin….do you take Brian fucking Kinney as your husband. To dance with only him at Babylon? To fuck only him in your bed and backrooms? To kiss only him? To only go home to or with him, which ever comes first? And last but not least….do you promise to love Brian Kinney with all of your heart and soul?"

Trying to swallow the lump that was now in his throat, Justin nodded his head.

" Hell yeah I do."

_**Take me now, the world's such a crazy place**_

_**When the walls come down**_

_**You'll know I'm here to stay, **_

_**There's nothing I would change**_

_**Knowing that together everything that's in our way**_

_**We're better than alright.**_

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock beside you**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to loose**_

_**Chasing after goldmines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**I'll be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you.**_

_Once the vows were said, Emmett placed the velvet box in Michael's hand, to let him do his part.

" Brian Kinney…do you swear, on your precious balls and the wrath of my mother, to always wear your wedding band and never take it off."

Shaking in fear, while Justin started laughing, Brian answered.

" I swear Michael."

Then Michael placed the ring in Justin's hand and his smile grew as he watched the younger man, place the ring on his best friend's finger.

" Justin Taylor…do you swear, on the wrath of both my mother and your mother, to always wear your wedding band and only take it off when your painting."

" I swear Michael."

And just like before, Michael handed Brian the ring, and watched as he placed the band on his finger.

Then stepping aside, Emmett cleared his throat and threw open his arms.

" Now on behalf of the crowd at Babylon and the glorious Liberty Avenue….I now pronounce you married. Brian Kinney…you may now kiss your husband."

Shrugging his shoulders, Brian dipped Justin back and kissed him with every last part of his body.

_Once the need for air became to great, Brian brought his new husband to his feet and held him close to his chest. Looking over at their friends, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Emmett and Daphne were jumping up and down in a circle, while crying hysterically. Michael and Ben were smiling from ear to ear, and Ted was trying to hold back the tears, but failing miserably.

Realizing the married couple stopping kissing, Ben wrapped his arms around them and smiled.

" Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first and might I say it's about god damn time ….Mr. and Mr. Brian Kinney!"

Cheering and screaming, Daphne and Emmett launched themselves in Justin's arms while Michael jumped into Brian's.

Seeing a waiter walk towards them with shots, Brian removed himself from Michaels grasp and after grabbing the tray and handing out the shots, he held out his glass and smiled.

" A toast….to my wonderful friends because if it wasn't for you this night would have never happened and to my new husband and the new adventures we'll be having."

_**There's a smile on my face**_

_**Knowing that together everything that's in our way**_

_**We're better than alright.**_

_**Walking between the raindrops**_

_**Riding the aftershock beside you.**_

_**Off into the sunset**_

_**Living like there's nothing left to lose.**_

_**Chasing after goldmines**_

_**Crossing the fine lines we knew**_

_**Hold on and take a breath**_

_**I'll be here every step**_

_**Walking between the raindrops with you**_

**AN: I really didn't know how to end things, so I just decided to end it here and also the song I chose is called Between the Raindrops and it's by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield. Very good song I recommend it**


End file.
